familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mackinac County, Michigan
Mackinac County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 11,943. The county seat is St. Ignace6. The county was formerly known as Michilimackinac County, and it was created as one of the first counties of the Michigan Territory in 1818. History Michilimackinac county was created by a proclamation of territorial governor Lewis Cass on October 26, 1818. The county originally took up the Lower Peninsula of Michigan north of Macomb County and almost the entire present Upper Peninsula. At the time of founding, the county seat was the community of Michilimackinac Island on Michilimackinac Island, later known as Mackinac Island. In 1882 the county seat was moved to St. Ignace. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,101 square miles (5,440 km²), of which, 1,022 square miles (2,646 km²) of it is land and 1,079 square miles (2,794 km²) of it (51.37%) is water. Major Highways Adjacent counties *Luce County (north) *Chippewa County (east) *Schoolcraft County (west) *Emmet County (south) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,943 people, 5,067 households, and 3,410 families residing in the county. The population density was 12 persons per square mile (5/km²). There were 9,413 housing units at an average density of 9/sq mi (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 80.07% White, 0.20% Black or African American, 14.21% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.28% from other races, and 4.92% from two or more races. 0.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 18.7% were of German, 9.4% English, 8.1% Irish, 7.3% French, 6.0% American and 6.0% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000. 97.6% spoke English as their first language. There were 5,067 households out of which 26.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.60% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.70% were non-families. 28.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.81. In the county the population was spread out with 22.20% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 25.10% from 25 to 44, 28.40% from 45 to 64, and 18.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 99.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,356, and the median income for a family was $39,929. Males had a median income of $30,805 versus $22,753 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,777. About 7.20% of families and 10.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.70% of those under age 18 and 8.40% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Mackinac County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: W. Clayton Graham * Sheriff: Scott Strait * County Clerk: Mary Kay Tamlyn * County Treasurer: Jane E. Hampton * Register of Deeds: Diane Frankovich * County Surveyor: Jeffrey M. Davis (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Mackinac Island *St. Ignace Unincorporated communities *Brevort *Cedarville *Curtis *Hessel *Moran *Pointe aux Pins *Engadine *Naubinway Townships *Bois Blanc Township *Brevort Township *Clark Township *Garfield Township *Hendricks Township *Hudson Township *Marquette Township *Moran Township *Newton Township *Portage Township *St. Ignace Township Attractions *Beaches *Garlyn Zoo *Lake Michigan External links *Mackinac County government *A History of the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, Fuller, George N. Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Mackinac County, Michigan